


Maybe Not

by natashvromanova



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I tried so hard to make it fluff please forgive me, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashvromanova/pseuds/natashvromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits Bad Wolf bay and gets to know the new Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not

The cold breeze rippled through his hair as he opened the TARDIS door. He stepped out on to the sand and felt his shoes sink in. He felt weighed with the memories that he had spent years trying to repress.  
He slumped over in the sand, falling to his knees and slowly lowered himself until the ground took the brunt of his weight. He still felt weighed down with guilt and memories, a self-loathing that never seemed to leave him.  
"Rose Tyler... I"  
A pressure seemed to build against his chest. If only he had told her what he needed to say before he lost the connection.  
His eyes began to mist as he thought about her. He had lost her so many times, each more painful than the last, whenh e regenerated, when she was taken to the other dimension, and when he lost her on the beach. Not to mention the countless times he relived it in his mind.   
One day he would go mad, and he might not do anything to stop it. He pulled in a shuddering breath and laid his hands on the sand, reverently, where she had once stood.  
"Hurts doesn't it? To lose something you loved? Well in your case it was a someone, am I correct?"  
" I don't have time for your games, Master."  
" I'm not playing games, I'm trying to sympathize. See, you lost your ... lover? And I lost everything."  
" I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? Do you want pity? I ran out of that a long time ago."  
"Judging by your behaviour I'm guessing your sanity as well," he muttered under his breath.  
"Please go. Just go!"  
"Oh, Doctor, this isn't like you! Where's your spirit? Your fight?," he asked in a mocking voice.   
The Doctor heaved a weary sigh and didn't respond to the goading.  
"Alright. I'll stop. Temporary truce, if you will. I'm too hungry to fight and well, my diet isn't exactly suitable for one as innocent as you." He sat down heavily beside the doctor and rubbed his hands together. "Let's play the therapist game. Humans have these emotional support people and I find it most interesting to see them at work on television. I'm the doctor and your the patient. Should be new for you."  
The Doctor let a grin out of the side of his mouth. The smirk was the closest to happiness he had had in a long while.  
"See? I got you to smile. It's already begun to work."  
The Doctor's smile faltered. " I... I know your trying. And I'd like to... to thank you for the effort but I don't need help."  
"How about a friend? You said yourself a long time ago that we are the last of the Time Lords. Kin should help kin. This isn't so bad, is it?," he said nudging the Doctor.  
The Doctor released a begrudging smile and said quietly, " Maybe not."  
They soon found themselves talking well into the night. What happened after that neither could remember. The Doctor had woken up, taken his hands away from the Masters shoulder, walking him up.  
"Maybe we shouldn't hate each other so much?" said the Master in a sleep roughened voice. The Doctor looked pensive for a moment and smiled. He repeated what he said earlier that night with the barest of grins,"Maybe not."


End file.
